The present invention relates generally to an arrangement accurately fitting together two elements and, more particularly, to an arrangement for fitting together two elements where one element is provided with a projection and the other element is provided with a recess adapted to receive the projection.
Owing to tool wear, the forming temperature of the metal, the speed and other circumstances affecting the manufacture, extruded sections and other components manufactured by similar processes, particularly hollow sections, can be allowed to deviate to a relatively large extent from the nominal dimensions, without becoming useless for that reason. Because of the practically inevitable dimensional differences, it has until now been considered necessary to rework such products in the cases where accurate fitting to other components has been required Internal reworking in also external reworking of elongate workpieces demand special tools and make it impossible to utilize, for example, the advantage of supplying stock lengths of a material to a mounting workshop which could simply cut the sections to the desired lengths.
The main object of the invention is to provide an arrangement which renders it possible to use, for machine or frame structures where close tolerances and accuracy are required, sections and the like which cannot be manufactured with accurate dimensions.